Is it pity or love
by xXIyLeOsVuEngXx
Summary: “Please remember me Eiji” She thought. Rami a girl who is now lives a handicapped life when she was paralyzed from the waist down. But she is also Eiji best friend when he was six. Will they be friends again? EijixOCxFuji
1. almost met

**Please review I hope you enjoy this story**

**and no Flames either! please!**

**disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis characters but i do own Rami XD **

**--**

**Is it Pity or love?**

_Flash to the past_

A sunny day with some slight breeze two mothers claimed this was a great day to take their six year olds to their neighborhood park. They met up at the corner and both crossed the street with their kids.

"Go have fun," they told the both of them.

Both kids took of running to there favorite place, the sandbox.

While the mothers talked and prepared the picnic.

"Eiji-kun the sands too dry," the young girl complained.

Eiji looked down at the sand, grabbed it and watches it slip through his fingers.

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I know Rami," he agreed.

They both thought for a minute before Eiji had a bright idea.

He stood up and ran toward the fountain full of fish. He stared at it for a while, making faces at the water's reflection of him. Rami soon joined him in make faces, and they both laughed.

"Oops I forgot, Rami cup your hands and fill them with water," he told her.

Eiji did the same and as soon as he thought it was enough he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Once at the sandbox he threw the water on the sand. Rami quickly followed his actions.

Eiji huffed "this is not going to work,"

Rami looked at Eiji's frowning face and giggled. She thought his face was funny when he frowned. Which it totally was cause he sticks his lips out too far, it makes him look like a duck. Of course he didn't do that all the time only when he was truly frustrated and sad at the same time.

"Turn that frown upside down duckie," she said smiling.

"I'm not a duckie Rami,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Nooo," he whined

They had a yes and no fight till they heard their mothers call them for lunch. They smiled at each other and raced over to the picnic table.

" You two have fun?" Rami's mother asked them.

They both nodded and continued to munch on their sandwiches.

Rami had plain jelly sandwich, while Eiji had to have peanut butter, banana, and jelly sandwich. Rami looked at him and crunched her face up in disgusted.

Both mothers smiled at their eating kids

" Do you think he'll miss her too much?" Rami's mom asked.

" Probably but it'll get better with time,"

" Does she know?" Eiji's mom asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't think it will happen," Rami's mom laughed.

After the two kids were done, they went to play some more.

They swung on the swings, Eiji fell off. Next there was the slide, Eiji got bored of it fast while Rami went down seventeen times. Their mothers watched their kids laugh, smile, shout, and enjoy they _last _day together.

_Back to the present_

Now sixteen, Rami turned into a beautiful young teenager. It was midday, sunny, and warm. Rami wheeled herself over to her window and looked outside. There was no breeze to disturb the branches of her trees in her yard, but they still looked beautiful. She opened her window and let the warmth into her room.

She heard a light knock and looked over to see her mother entered her room.

Rami smiled at her mother and wheeled herself over to her mirror.

"Mom, Should I wear my hair down or up?" she asked.

Her mother walked over her and touched her hair, making her daughter's shoulder length, jet black hair look nice.

" looks nice down hunny,"

she looked up at her mom and smiled. She was grateful her mom was still alive after that accident they had. Rami looked back at the mirror and that memory flashed through her mind. Her mom picked her up late from school and very tired from work. On the way home her mom dozed off for a minute and lost control as they hit a on coming car in the other lane.

The impacted of the hit was so great enough to flip they're car on its back.

Her mom only had 3 broken ribs on her right side, a broken arm, and of course a few scratches and cuts. While Rami results were worst. She had 2 broken ribs, cuts and scratches, and was paralyzed from the waist down.

Rami's life changed into a life with wheeling herself around, instead of walking. Of course the doctor said that she could try to walk again, since her spine looked in good condition. But it would have to take a lot of practice walking in the rehabilitation room. But she was too depressed to do that. She didn't believe she could herself.

"Hunny, you ready to go check out your new school?" her mom asked.

"Yes, mom,"

Rami's mom wheeled her to the car and help her get seated. While her mom walks to the back of the car to put her wheel chair away. Rami thought of Eiji her old friend. Her mom and his mom we're still friends so they kept in contact.

One night her mom had called his mom. They had talk about work and Rami and one subject that caught her daughter's attention. She heard her mom say " Oh it will be great for them to see each other again," Hearing this Rami got excited to see her long time friend. But did he know? Did he forget her?

Rami shook her head. Of course he wouldn't forget her. Her mom got in the driver seat and started the car. As they got closer she became more nervous. Her mom looked over and touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry baby they have ramps and the kids are gone, schools over for today," she reassured her daughter.

"I know mom" Rami replied grabbing her moms hand.

When they arrived they parked in the parking lot. Her mom help her out, Rami place her legs on the feet pads. She wheeled in the school with her mom.

"Hello nice to meet you both." a cheery office assistant greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Rami said.

Her mom started talking with the principal, while the office assistant lead her around the school and where her classes would be. She like the school. It was clean and as her mom said it had ramps for her to get around. After a while of that they returned to the front office. Her mom had finished settling things with the principal.

Rami wheeled herself to the front doors. She lookout and saw basketball courts, baseball fields, birds, trees, but what interested her the most was the tennis courts. They were still practicing, working hard. Rami loved tennis and used to play but since her accident she had to stopped. But it didn't stop her from watching.

"Um, could someone hold the door open for me please?" she asked politely.

" sure," the office assistant smiled.

The office assistant walked over and pushed the door open and hold it open for her. Rami thanked her and wheeled out the tennis courts smiling. She stopped at the fence and watched the team play each other.

"You like tennis?" a boy with glasses asked.

"Yes very much," she said turning her attention towards him.

"Well, I'm Inui Sadaharu," he introduced himself.

"Rami Satou," she replied.

She watched Inui write things in his book. He looked over and blushed at Rami watching him. He continued to write even though Rami was staring at him. He was flushed the whole time though.

"What are you writing?" she asked him finally.

"Data about the team," Inui replied.

Rami sighed and continued watching the team play. She was bored with watching Inui write data in his little book.

"Inui who's all playing? Can you tell me they're names please?" she asked him.

He looked at her and nodded closing his notebook.

"Over there with the bandana on is Kaidoh," he said pointing to Kaidoh.

Inui pointed to his opponent.

" he's Momoshiro,"

Inui then pointed to the next court.

"The one with the light brown hair is Fuji and his opponent is Ryoma"

He turned towards her and turned her around and pointed to his captain.

"That's Tezuka and the one standing next to him is Kawamura,"

Rami turned her self around and faced Inui and smiled. She was grateful she already met someone nice. She already had one friend and it was better than having no friends. She looked at all the players but realized he forgot two. She pointed at them and looked at Inui.

"Who are those two over there?" she asked him.

"Oh sorry, the one with the black hair is Oishi and his opponent is

Eiji,"

" W-wait who did you say his opponent was?" she asked shocked it was _him._

"That's Kikumaru Eiji," he said again

"Eiji," she repeated smiling.

" Do you know him? Or just like him?" Inui asked.

"Are u jealous?" She laughed " I knew him since I moved away when I was six," she informed him.

Inui blushed at the first part " no, and that's great."

Rami watched with Inui until their practice was over. She Immediately wheeled herself over as fast as she could to see her old friend, hoping he would recognize her.

She got closer to him. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. But Eiji was to focus on getting inside and getting clean that he ran passed her. Rami put her hand out and tried to call him but his name wouldn't come out of her mouth. She looked down and frowned, he didn't see her.

Fuji saw her trying to get Eiji attention and he watched her fail. He walked over to her smiling.

"Hi are you okay?" he asked.

" No . . . he didn't notice," she said looking up sadly.

Fuji bent down to Rami level. She was much shorter sitting in a wheelchair. But standing up she was average. He smiled at her and placed his hand on hers.

" Don't worry I'll tell him your waiting to talk to him," he reassured her.

" Thanks fuji," she said smiling.

" You know my name?" he asked surprised.

" Inui told me your names," she smiled.

He nodded. " Well I better go tell Eiji,"

He stood up, smiled at her and said goodbye.

Rami watched as Fuji walked toward the boys locker room. Her hope rose up once more.

"_Please remember me Eiji" _She thought.

**--**

**No Flames please!**

**Please Review and hoped you enjoyed! **


	2. Rami?

**I am SO happy that people are enjoying my story . . . even if it was only the first chapter. doesn't matter lol I am still happy I got good reviews** **anyways I will try to get a lot of chapters up before I have to go to school. IF anyone has any Ideas for a way, Eiji would be pitying her please tell me. I have Ideas but it be great if someone gives me more so I could think of which one is better to use.**

Disclaimer: I do not own POT characters but I do own Rami he he

While Rami was waiting, Fuji walked into a stinky boy's locker room. But of course it smelled they just came from practice. Fuji walked over to his locker and unlocked it. Luckily Fuji's locker was right next to Eiji's. If it was across the room, it would be hard for Fuji to get his attention since Eiji gets distracted easily.

Fuji looked over but Eiji was gone. Eiji's towel was gone too so Fuji figured he was still showering. He would have to wait till Eiji was done and Rami would have to wait a bit longer.

"Fuji, you met her too?" Inui asked walking over to him.

" Ah, yea you told her our names?" he questions Inui back.

"Yea, did she say anything else?"

"No, only that Eiji didn't notice her," Fuji replied.

At the moment Eiji came walking out all clean and _almost _ready to go, only need to get dressed.

"What about me not noticing a her?" he asked.

"Oh, just a girl is waiting for you outside," Fuji told him.

" And, her name is Rami, she said you were friends since you were six until she moved,"

"R-Rami?!" he asked shocked almost _losing_ his towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Yea I talked to her a minuted ago," Fuji said calmly.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Fuji's right I met her too, didn't you keep in contact with her over the years?" Inui asked.

Eiji started putting on his clothes in a hurry. He couldn't believe it was true. He was happy, excited, and felt like he run around the world eight times. But thoughts ran through his mind. _"Was she pretty? Was she taller than him? No, she couldn't be . . . Smarter than him? Maybe . . . okay probably,"_ those thoughts and more ran through his mind.

Inui tapped his shoulder. He wanted his answer.

"WHAT?!" Eiji shouted, which made the whole team look at him.

Inui looked right and left noticing that now the whole team was curious.

"Didn't you keep in contact with her?" he asked again.

Eiji thought about it putting his finger on his chin.

" About once or twice I talk to her, but that's it I got to busy after that," he answered.

He sat down and put his shoes on. But the team members were still curious about this. While tying his left shoe, he felt a big shadow over him. He mentally slapped himself in the face. If he told more about Rami they'd think he had a thing for her and tease him for the rest of his life.

"Her?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes it's a her," Eiji sighed.

"_Great, now here comes the teasing," _he thought.

Eiji walked over to the window and looked out. He looked left and right. Finally he saw a girl in a wheelchair.

"_Is that her? No that couldn't be, she might be waiting at the front office," _he thought looking at the handicapped girl.

"So, Eiji when you talk to this girl are you going to talk about mushy stuff? Or little memories you had when you were together?" Momoshiro asked teasing him.

"No, leave me alone," sighed Eiji.

"Don't lie," Momoshiro teased more.

"Go away! ," Eiji shouted he seemed to being doing a lot of that now.

Momoshiro chuckled and when to ask Ryoma for soap.

"Fuji Where is she?" he asked.

Fuji got up and walked over whiling put his towel around his neck. He put his arm around Eiji's shoulder and pointed at Rami.

"Huh? The disabled girl?"

"Yes, don't say that, she normal just like us,"

"But she can't walk," Eiji pointed out.

"I know but don't go treating her different just because of that," Fuji advised.

Eiji turned around and leaned against the wall. He was a bit surprised she changed that much. His friend was now disabled and he never knew. Eiji felt bad that it had to happen to her. Eiji looked up at Fuji.

"How am I supposed to treat her when she like that?"

"You have sisters right?" Fuji asked, but knowing he did.

" Yea but I kind of treat them bad sometimes," he mumbled the last part.

" Well just think of how you would've treated Rami if she hadn't moved," Fuji advised again.

Fuji put his hand on Eiji's shoulder and smiled. He walked back to his locker and searched for his shampoo.

Eiji looked around and thought about what he should say. _" Should I just say hi? Or make up something funny to make her laugh? Ugh . . . I dunno!". _He watched the rest of the team wait for their turn in showers. His eyes followed Momoshiro. It was Momoshiro's turned after Eiji's.

Eiji's eyes widened when he realized he wasted all the hot water.

"Oh crap!" he shouted and ran out the door.

He ran so fast out of there all he could hear were Momoshiro's fainted scream saying "EIJI! YOU IDIOT!"

Eiji started laughing, he was kinda glad he wasted the hot water for Momoshiro. He deserved it for teasing him anyway.

He bent down and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. But he noticed a wheel, shoes, legs. He looked up more and noticed her face, chocolate brown eyes, her jet-black hair, and her wonderful smile.

"R-Rami?"

**YAY! Second chapter done! Sorry dinpol96 I know I promised you yesterday night I would have it up Sorry. But its up now yay! **

**NO! Flames please **

**BUT! Please review!**


	3. A fun day

**Ch.3 YAY! It's here! Again thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**--**

"R-Rami?" Eiji asked staring at her in question.

"That's me silly," she replied giggling after.

Rami observed her old friend. He was certainly taller than her, of course, and her sitting in a wheelchair didn't help her height. But he still had those same dark blue eyes and brownish-redish hair. His little chubby cute face was now thinner and more mature looking. But if he was anything like he was when he was six then that mature look could quickly wash away just by his personality.

"Wow, umm you've changed a lot Rami," Eiji told her scratching the back of his head, smiling.

He observed her up and down and no not in a pervert way. She was still thin but had a figure now. She was more tan, the last time Eiji checked she had a very light skin color, but not pale. Her hair was longer. Eiji guessed that her mom must have let her grow it out. When they were six, she had short hair at least up to her earlobes. Her eyes are what caught his attention they were like a Hershey candy bar brown, very soft looking.

There was at least two minutes of awkward silence. Rami played with her fingers thinking of something to say. Eiji just looked around like he never was on his school grounds.

"We could go to the pet store," Eiji finally suggested.

"Pet store?"

"Yea, its real fun there, I mean I have pets there . . . that . . . I can't get," he trailed off the last part.

Rami just looked at him like he was crazy. _What has he been doing all this time we've been separated? . Is this what teens do here? Go to pet stores_? Rami thought.

Eiji pouted. "Just come on,"

Eiji grabbed onto the wheelchair handles and started to push her in the direction of the pet store. Rami laughed at her friends pouting. He still did the same thing he did when he was six.

"You look like a duck when you do that," Rami said letting him wheel her around town.

"Do what?" he asked looking down at her.

"When you pout... You stick your lips . . . out too... far, making you . . . look like a.. duck," she giggled between words.

"Do not," Eiji pouted more and looked up and away from her.

"Okay whatever you say," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

They walked more talking about old, fun, and scary times. That once awkward silence had seemed like it never happened, once they got back to memories. Rami liked that now it seemed like she didn't move and they were still the best of friends. She smiled for many reasons one, Eiji still remembered her. Two, they didn't feel awkward with each other for long. Third, the last reason was they were friends again and it seemed as nothing had changed just the way she wanted it.

Finally they had reached the store. Eiji greeted the owner and introduced Rami to him. Once they were done chatting with the old man. Eiji wheeled her to a fish tank. Eiji let go of Rami's wheelchair handle bars and bent down to the fish tanks level.

" He's Fred," he said pointing at the fish in the tank.

" You named a fish you don't own?" Rami laughed a bit.

" Of course, we're friends," Eiji replied.

" So, you made friends with a fish when I moved . . . wow,"

" NO! ... he looked lonely so I thought he needs a friend, I mean he doesn't have another fish friend in that tank for him!" Eiji defended himself.

Rami rolled her eyes. Eiji defended a fish. He must of missed her.

" Well he is cute," she commented.

Eiji smiled at her. They watched Fred for a little longer. Rami sighed as she got bored of watching the fish swim around in circles. Eiji talked to him, telling him he was great, pretty, and funny. Rami sighed louder, making Eiji sigh as well and stood up.

Next he wheeled her to other pets. They were cats, dogs, birds, and these turtles he became interested the same time as the fish.

" That's tiny," he said pointing to the smaller turtle. "That's Giant," he said pointing the other one in the tank.

" Tiny is sure small, don't you think Giant could beat or kill him?" Rami asked bending over to get a closer look.

Eiji gasped. "Don't say that tiny will get depressed! Besides Tiny had beaten Giant tons of times," Eiji finished explaining.

" Eiji did you miss me that much you had to become friends with a fish and two turtles?"

"I... No like I said before Fred was lonely and these two need encouragement," he replied not taking his eyes of Tiny and Giant.

Rami turned herself around and started wheeling herself back to the front of the pet store. There she talked to the owner. All the while Eiji was still encouraging tiny and Giant.

Eiji looked over and noticed Rami was gone. He panicked.

"Where'd she wheel off to? Eiji whispered.

He ran to the front to ask the owner.

"Hey, you see where my friend went?" he asked still panicked about Rami's disappearance.

"Eiji," Rami said

" Please tell me!" he raised his voice.

"EIJI!" shouted Rami.

"Shh, Rami I'm trying to . . . oh hi," he smiled in relief.

After another look of the pet store they finally walked out. Eiji showed her around the whole town basically. He showed her the best places to eat, to shop, and the best places to be entertained. It was early evening when they got done traveling around. They stopped at bridge with a hill that led down to a river.

Eiji sighed and laid down in the grass, putting his arms on the back of his head to rest and look at the sunset. Rami frowned. She could do that with someone help. She would do it her self but she was afraid to hurt herself doing so.

" Eiji I want to lie down too, can you help?" she asked.

"Umm, you mean you want me to lift you out and lay you down?" he questions back.

" Yea, please?" she said.

Eiji got up and walked up to her. He was nervous. He never lifted a girl up before, especially one that was disabled. Was he strong enough? Would it feel weird? And what if someone saw? What if he slipped and dropped her? He could hurt her more. Those thoughts flooded his mind.

Eiji took a breath in and put his one of his hands around her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and to his surprise she was very light. He kneeled down and laid her gently on the grass. He sighed for nothing bad happened and he was grateful nothing happened to her.

"Did that feel weird to you, Eiji?" Rami asked smiling, and looking at her friend.

" erm, well it's just that I never lifted a girl before," he replied.

"Well now you did," Rami said laughing.

Eiji closed his eyes and took time to relax. Rami joined him. She didn't want to close her eyes just yet until she asked him one final question.

"Eiji, are you glad I came back?"

Eiji opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled.

"Yup, more that ever," he replied.

--

**Thanks again for all the reviews**

**I'm really glad you guys like it**

**so ONCE AGAIN I"M GOING TO SAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**BUT NO FLAMES! PLEASE**


	4. mall and bowling sunday?

Ch.4- Mall and Bowling sunday?

Thanks for all the good reviews

sorry I have updated in a long time

It's just be being lazy

once again if you want to contact me

It's on my homepage thingy

Eiji and Rami laid on the hill near the bridge until the stars came out. Eiji sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. He was becoming tired, even though they didn't do anything that hard. Rami looked at him and smiled. She too was growing tired, but at the same time didn't want this day to end.

Eiji fell back down and put his arms around his head.

"Eiji, I should be getting home," Rami told him, sitting up.

"Oh, Okay," he smiled and stood up.

Eiji started to walk away. Rami glared at him as he walked farther away from her.

"_Now he's forgetful? What happened to him?!" _Rami thought.

"EIJI!" she shouted.

Eiji stopped, smiled and turned around.

"Sorry, Sorry I forgot," he chuckled walking back.

Rami crossed her arms and looked away from him. It was time for revenge. Rami wasn't that weak or that stupid to believe he did that on accident. Rami decided for revenge she wouldn't talk to him until he walked her home. She giggled because he doesn't know where she lives so he would just have to follow her hand directions.

"Rami, I said sorry," he said tilting his head looking at her.

Rami just pointed to her wheelchair.

"Rami! I really am sorry!"

"Hmph!" she pointed again at her wheelchair.

Eiji frowned. He didn't like the silent treatment. It always made him feel lonely. Even if he does get it a lot by girls, he still gets the same feeling, loneliness. But the girls had plenty of reasons to ignore Eiji. One reason was he would always get them in trouble when taking a test. He would poke them until they gave him attention. Two, whoever was his partner they would end up failing the lab. Third, the last reason, he was just plain annoying to them.

Eiji sighed, and picked her up and put her in her wheelchair. Rami giggled. Eiji did that with less awkwardness he did before. Rami gave herself a high five in her head. Why? Because she helped him get over that, even if the next time that he might have to do that again, that awkwardness might come back. But she couldn't make him sad all the time to get rid of that, so he would just have to get used to it.

"Hey! I made you giggle, so are we okay now?"

"Hmph!" she said frowning and pointed to the direction of which way her house was.

Eiji sighed louder. He started to wheel her to her house. He would ask her which way next, but she would just point to the direction of her house. Eiji pouted, it wasn't a big deal that he pretended to walk away and pretend to forget about her. It was just a small joke. She didn't have to give him the silent treatment.

Finally they had reached her house. Eiji quickly turned around and wiped a couple tears that were racing down his cheek. He really started to feel lonely on the walk to her house. It seemed like forever with the silent treatment she was giving him. He started to walk away, not wanting to look at her nor talk to her. He knew she was really mad and didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Rami saw the tears racing down his cheeks. She frowned at the fact that her revenge made him cry. Rami quickly grabbed his hand. She didn't want to let him leave this way. Their friendship was reunited today and yet it had to end with him crying. Eiji stopped but didn't turn around. He had his head down, not daring to turn around and look her in the eyes.

"Eiji, I'm sorry for making you cry," Rami appolized.

" No, I'm sorry for walking away, it was just a small joke," he said sobbing a bit.

"Hey, I was just getting revenge for that small joke, but I didn't know my friend, the one who was always acted strong around me when we were six was this sensitive," she smirked.

Eiji turned around and gave her a big angry face. He was not weak and no way was he sensitive! He was strong and full of bravery.

" I am not sensitive!... I just hate the silent treatment it makes me feel alone!" he yelled at her.

"Eiji. I'm sorry," she quickly appolized again, she's never seen him that angry before.

The wind started to pick up as silence came around again. Eiji watched her throw her head down. He knew he scared her with his yelling. But he couldn't help but let his angry spill out. It made him so mad when he got ignored. It made him feel lonely, stupid, and not wanted.

Rami sat in silent with him. She didn't know what else to do. Did the silent treatment she gave him ruin their friendship already? Did it just weaken from the time they spent away from each other? No! Rami couldn't let herself ruin this friendship. She wished and waited for her and Eiji to be reunited for a hell of a long time. There was no way she was going to let herself ruin it now, not over a small joke that he did to her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Eiji I'm sorry, please don't let our friendship be over!" she sobbed.

Eiji looked down at her. He frowned at the sight of her crying. They both cried tonight and they both did cruel things to each other tonight. But he wouldn't break their friendship over that. Eiji kneeled down to her level and hugged her too.

" Nah. this stupid sensitive guy won't let that happen," he said smiling.

They pulled back and both laughed at the stupid behavior they displayed tonight. But the tears they cried wasn't just for the fact they fought a bit. It was because deep inside they missed each other and needed to show each other that feeling to comfort each other for the friendship they lost for a long time.

" I should get going Rami,"

" I suppose so,"

"Um . . . uh . . . what you doing Sunday?" Eiji asked.

" Nothing, probably just sitting around, that's what I normally do all day, every day," Rami replied back giggling.

"Oh, really? Well. That's fun . . . I guess," Eiji smiled awkwardly.

" Eiji, just ask me and I give you my number," Rami said impatiently.

" Shut up!... I'm going too!... would you like . . . to go bowling with my team on Sunday?" he asked her.

"Sounds great!" she said grabbing his hand and writing her number on it with her pen she got from her purse.

Eiji looked at her and grinned at her. "Thanks"

Eiji had a great day with his best friend. Even though at first it start of rocky. The end was totally worth it to him. He had found out that even though they've been separated for what seemed like forever, their friendship remained strong and that's all that mattered to him. But he couldn't help that he still felt a little awkward around her.

"Well . . . goodbye! ," Eiji smiled and hugged her once more.

"Bye Eiji," Rami smiled into the hug.

Eiji still hugged her for at least another five minutes.

"Eiji . . . let go . . . your squeezing . . . Me . . . to death." Rami said trying to breathe through his hug.

"Oh sorry... well bye!" he said again and waved walking away.

Rami smiled as she watch her friend walk away. But she smiled for another reason too. She has another day with him before school started. Even if it was bowling, she knew it was going to be great.

Rami woke up early on a Saturday. She was still tired but her mom nagged her to get out of bed so they could go to the mall and shop. She wanted to go back to bed. Rami never liked going to the mall or big places, because people would always stare at her. Of course she reminds herself that she'll just need to get used to it but she still found it kind of creepy.

She got out of bed, got into her wheelchair and wheeled herself to her closet. She got out a green-striped shirt and a jean skirt.

She got dressed and went to the bathroom to apply makeup and tie her hair back into a ponytail.

Once she got that done, she moved to the kitchen and made herself some good old cereal (Yay!)

"Mom, can I go shopping on my own today?"

"Hun, I want us to spend time together since I've been busy lately,"

"But mom!!" Rami whined

" No buts...fine can we at least shop a little together then you can go on your own?" her mom asked with pleading eyes (who's mom does that? XD oh well)

Rami sighed. "Fine,"

They finished eating and got in the car, drove there and went in. They went to all Rami's favorite stores hot topic, wetseal, pacsun, and journeys. Rami had to admit to herself that it was a great day to go shopping. She even found a cute hot pink shirt that said "Hug Me!"in white letters and had a silly smile next to it.

"See baby isn' this fun?" her mom asked smiling and wheeling her daughter around the mall.

"Yes, it is mom," Rami said looking around.

"Great hun, I'm glad your enjoying yourself," her mom said.

Rami looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Mom can I shop on my own now?" she smiled innocently at her mom.

Her mom laughed and nodded.

Rami wheeled herself to the sports store. Even though she couldn't play tennis anymore, she like to look at the tennis rackets. She when up and down the tennis rackets at least 4 times looking for her favorite one. She found it after one more time of going up and down the hall.

It had hot pink stars on the handle of it and it was black. (If you couldn't tell hot pink is my favorite color)

" You like that one?" someone asked

"Yes its perfect, only I can't play anymore since my accident," she replied looking down.

The person placed a hand on her shoulder.

" I bet one day you will be able to," he smiled.

Rami looked up and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Fuji! Don't do that?!" she screamed.


	5. The mall of amazingness!

**A/n: Hey sorry I took forever! to update!**

**but here it is ENJOY! please! **

**and again Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like that one?" someone asked.

"Yes it's perfect, only I can't play any more since my accident," She replied looking down.

The person placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet you will be able to one day." He smiled.

Rami looked up and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Fuji! Don't do that!" She screamed.

Fuji chuckles.

"Sorry,"

Fuji grabs the racket from Rami's hands. He examined it. Rami just watched as he took _her very cool_ racket away from her. He looked at the handle, the rim of it, basically every part of the racket.

"Are you done with **my** racket?" she asked bit annoyed.

Fuji looked down at her and nodded.

"It suits you," he comments.

Rami smiled at him. She liked Fuji as a friend. He was calm, gave a lot of compliments, good looking. But she never got why he always has a smile pasted on his face. She wondered if he every had a bad day. She giggled as she remembered the song bad day. Rami singed in her head and pictured Fuji smiling in the music video.

"Rami, I said do you want to go get a drink?" he shook her shoulder.

Rami shook her head. "Huh? Oh yea"

"Just a second." He said wanting her to wait there.

Fuji walked out of the store and looked for his cousin. Fuji's cousin was also leading her three friends around the mall. He prayed they stayed together as he told them too. He turned right and then walk farther down and took a left and found them at Claire's.

Now most boys would have a problem walking in a girly looking jewelry store. But Fuji's walk right in like it was nothing. But then again most boys are immature.

" Hey, Yuka come on, me and my friend are getting drinks,"

Yuka turned around, her blonde hair swishing along with her turn.

"Aw! But I'm not thirsty," she whined.

"Just come on, we have to leave soon anyways." He grabbed her hand.

Yuki's friend drooled over Fuji. They became minnie fan girls whenever he showed up.

"Yuka, your cousin's right we should come along," Yuka's friend said.

"Oh shut up! You only want to because you like him!" she whined to her friend.

They all looked down embarrassed. But Fuji finally got them to follow him by telling them he'd buy. He soon returned to Rami who was looking sunglasses from a cart.

"Hey sorry it took so long," He apologized

"Oh its fine," Rami smiled.

Yuka examined her up an down. _"This must be his girlfriend"_ she thought.

"Fuji, you got a girlfriend! AW!"she sang.

"No, not that but a friend," he corrected her.

"But why is your girlfriend in a wheelchair?" she asked.

"Yuki! That was rude, apologize to Rami now!" he snapped at her.

Rami on the other side was shocked that Fuji could actually yell at someone.

'Sorry...Rami." she said.

" its fine," she accepted.

Yuka took the lead, with her friends following after. Fuji and Rami stayed in the back.

"Yuka, your cousin doesn't have a girlfriend right?" one of her friends asked.

Yuka rolled her eyes. She didn't like Rami at all. It wasn't because she was in a wheel chair, but because she seemed too nice. How could someone be so nice? Yuka thought she was faking this to get closer to her cousin. Yuka smirked, she was not letting that happen.

"No, why would he date a handicapped?" she asked.

"Well, she pretty and nice who wouldn't?" the friend asked her back.

"Trust me Fuji only be nice to her because she handicapped, even you have a better chance with him than her." She smirked at her comment.

Her friends looked at each other and pasted a huge smile on their faces. They were glad that Yuka thought they had a chance. (Me: haha looks like another mean girl thing xD)

They finally arrived at the restaurant area. Fumes of grilled foods filled sent pleasure to their senses. Yuka looked at her cousin. She didn't just want a drink. She wanted a full meal!

"Fuji, can you buy us meals too? I mean we're not just thirsty," she pouted.

"Didn't you friends bring money?"

"Yes, but you said you buy!" she shot back.

"For drinks, not food." He pointed out.

"Please buy your only loving cousin and her friend food!" she begged.

Fuji took out his wallet and counted how much money he had left. He was sick of Yuka whining but he had little money. Fuji also couldn't see why her friends couldn't pay for themselves. Fuji sighed and grabbed Rami's handles bars, wheeling her to a table. Of course Yuka had to whine the whole way.

"Yuka, please your twelve years old, not six," Fuji said growing tired.

Yuka pouted. "Fine, I'll just tell my mom I didn't have a fun time and you'd get in trouble,"

Rami grabbed her purse and searched for her wallet. Fuji saw this and stopped her.

" Please don't" he smiled at her.

"Fuji, I already got the stuff I wanted, and you need a bit more money so let me" she said and continued searching.

When Rami found it, she had twenty dollars and gave it to Fuji though he refused it several times.

"Thanks," he said

"You're very welcome," she smiled.

Yuka gaged. She thought it was so sick how nice she was. Yuka couldn't stand how Fuji looked at her, how much attention he gave her, the way he seemed to care about everything she says and does. It made her want to throw up. But she was also, said Rami was winning and was getting closer to him and taking Fuji away from her.

"So Rami you said you wanted a Strawberry banana smoothie right?" he asked her again.

" My favorite," she answered.

Fuji chuckled. "Okay this will only take a few minutes' promise,"

Rami watched Fuji and his cousin walk away. Yuka's friend decided they didn't want anything and stayed with Rami. But Rami couldn't help notice how much of a gentlemen Fuji was.

Yes he didn't pull out a chair for her but he didn't have to, she was already sitting. He just wheeled her to table and made sure she was comfortable. Second he would constantly tell her no about the money until he had to give in and take it. But Fuji was also so nice to her. She loved out he seemed to listen and care about everything she said. Rami laughed at her last plus on fuji which was he's cute too.

"Hey, do you like fuji?" Yuka's friend with black hair asked.

Rami giggled at this

" As a friend, I already have a crush on someone anyways," she told them.

Rami watched as Yuki friend looked at each other and smiled in relief.

" Who then?" The red haired asks this time.

" Well you promise not to tell him if you know him?" Rami whispered to them.

They nodded.

"Kikumaru Eiji," she said smiling and blushed a bit.

They all awed but then slowly pasted on worried faces. Rami saw this and couldn't understand why. She knew they like Fuji so why would they be worried.

"I'm back, here's the smoothie you been waiting for," Fuji smiled.

Rami took it and sipped on it.

"Yummy," she said as her tastes buds let her tongue feel the strawberry banana sensation.

Fuji sat down next to her. He watched her drink her smoothie. Fuji wasn't thirsty or hungry so he didn't get anything. Fuji became to notice Rami qualities. She was nice, calm yet fun, a beautiful, great smile too. He enjoyed making her laugh and smile. The first time he saw her he swore she was glowing. His heart would pound faster as he was close to her. This was very different for him, since he never felt this way with a girl.

Meanwhile Yuka friend told Yuki the bad news. Rami likes Eiji. Yuka was now full of hatred for Rami. She was the one to be Eiji girlfriend not little miss nice girl Rami. Her face showed anger. Her friends made sure Rami wasn't looking at their table. If Rami saw this, they thought then it might be a mess. Yuka tighten her fingers into a fist. She would have to ruin whatever relationship Rami had with Eiji.

"I will not let this get any further," she whispered.

As Yuka raged in anger. Rami and Fuji were enjoying themselves. They were laughing about what Rami and told to Yuka's friends.

"So, they really think your mine?" he says.

"Yea they sure do," Rami giggled more.

"Yuka probably filling them with ideas to win me over," he chuckles

"But I think it's cute how they admire you . . . well crushing on you to be more specific,"

"Ugh, its kind of annoying," he sighs.

"Aw, Fuji doesn't want a girlfriend," Rami teased doing a playful pout.

"I didn't say that," he looked at her.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW! HAHA why?**

**because i will love you for it!**

**unless ... you don't want me to... xD**


	6. no bowling?

**Is it pity or love? **

**A/n: IT'S THE DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING! YAY!**

**So as a gift** **I decided I would write a chapter for you all.**

**keep reviewing and reading as my gift back. **

**So... hopefully I will start this chapter out well.**

**Bowling time! **

I didn't say that"He looked at her.

Rami study Fuji's face. Her eyes stared into his, looking for an answer.

"Who?" Rami whispered.

Fuji leaned back against his chair. He couldn't really tell Rami he liked her, and it was just a tiny crush. But he could do one thing and that was to describe a totally different girl. Even if he decided not to describe a different girl, he still couldn't tell her. Why? Because Eiji and Rami are **best **friends that were united, so it would follow up as loving each other.

"Well, she not the best looking, but she has the sweetest personality," he said, rising up from his chair.

"Yea . . . and give me more details" Rami urged.

Fuji smiled at her " Well, it be more fun if I didn't tell you."

Rami frowned. Was Fuji the type of guy? Who liked to play games? If so Rami wasn't liking it.

She wasn't sure if it was her or a different girl. Half of her wanted it to be her, yet half didn't. After all her heart beyond to Eiji's not Fuji's right?

Rami-wheeled back a bit and turned herself toward the trash can. She grabbed her cup that was previously filled with strawberry bananas. she reached the trash can; pushed the lid in and threw her cup into the darkness of the trash can.

They walked toward the front entrance with Yuka and her tag along friends behind them. Rami continued to wonder whom Fuji likes. She decided to look at his personality. Okay so he was mellow, yet fun, and sensitive with problems. That means the girl would have to be equally sensitive too, yet content with her feelings. She would also have to not be a hyperactive dork, But knew how to have a good time. Besides the biggest thing was she would have to be nice and laugh at all his jokes, even if they weren't funny.

Fuji watched and chuckles in his head. He enjoyed watching her try so hard to figure who the girl would be. She probably call him asking; no begging for the answer. A girl tends to be like that he figured. Always wanting to know the guy's likes and dislikes to please them. He didn't mind if she did call though or kept asking for more. If it meant spending time with her, it's fine.

A bad side though was no matter how many times she asked she would never know.

"Rami, it's not important who I like," Fuji said stopping at the glass door.

"I guess so, but I will find who it is and hook you two up," she smirked.

"Good luck with that."

"Oh, I don't need luck," she smiled.

Fuji and Rami smiled at each other. Fuji rubbed his neck, not knowing what else to say. He placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He played with a piece of paper, he had left in there the last time he wore it.

"What are you playing with?" Rami said, noticing his moving hands within his hoodie.

Yuka popped in "Now that's kinky,"

Rami laughed a bit at the comment. Yuka seemed to be a spoiled, attention wanting girl. However that didn't bother Rami much, considering Yuka was an immature twelve year old. She was once like that too. Her personality was a bit different though. At twelve years old she was quiet, shy, yet did want attention.

"Yuka, it's rude to barge into conversations," Fuji pointed out.

Fuji took out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and it was a note for him to be home at four from last time he'd been at the mall.

"Give me that," Rami said grabbing it from him

Rami took out a pen from her purse. She wrote her number on it and handed it back.

" Thank you, but I really should give you my number also," Fuji grinned, ripping part of the paper.

Fuji grabbed Rami's pen from her. He laid the paper on his leg and wrote down his number.

"Here, now if you need me because you're bored or whatever call me," he said.

They both said their good byes and hugged each other. Fuji-left heading towards his car.

Yuka on the other hand stayed behind. She wanted to have a little chat with Rami. No way was a disabled taking away her Eiji bear!

" Um, so I found out you like Eiji," she frowned.

"Oh yea, we've been fri-"

"Yea yea, I know," she said frustrated with the stupid story.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Rami asked.

"Stay away from my cousin and Eiji . . . because they're both MINE!" she screamed.

Fuji looked back; three girls were following too close behind him. They were literally trying to touch him. One person was missing. He sighed at this because Yuka had to give him trouble all the time. He swore she acted like she was five all the time. Fuji promised himself to talk to her parents about this _**some**_ day.

"Eiji likes me! He always talks to me! ... he loves me!" Yuka continued her little anger fit.

Rami laughed a bit. Yuka didn't just like Eiji, and she was obsessed with him. This wasn't good. Yuka having this obsession would lead to her heart breaking. She crossed her arms and just listened to Yuka's anger. What else could she do?

"Got that?!" she poked Rami in the chest.

Rami nodded, rubbing her chest. This was something new, Rami being yelled at by a twelve-year-old.

Yuka turned her head. Fuji was calling her to follow him. Yuka got in once last glare at Rami and started running towards her cousin.

"Man. She got issues. She twelve years old and she already hostile with "her boys" Rami laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful day soon set into a beautiful night. The stars were out, sparkling with light. The moon was full and bright. It shone more than the stars to give some light to the earth. A slight breeze had made its way in with the weather.

Eiji walked Along Rami's fence which leads him to the gate. He placed his hand on it. A creak of its opening and Eiji was in her yard. It was Sunday and it was bowling night. He was so happy he would have another chance to hang out with Rami before school on Monday. But tonight seemed different to him. His head told him it's just a friend night together, but his heart said it's a date.

Eiji Stopped as his head finally told him it's a date. His body began to tremble. His hands and legs shook as nerves hit him. He slides down the fence till he hit the ground. His back leaned against the white fence.

"This isn't a date. Just friends hanging out," he whispered to himself.

His hands grabbed hairs of green grass. He kept telling himself quietly that it wasn't a date. But he was lying to himself. It was true it wasn't a date, but he lied to himself because he wanted it to be one. He wanted to walk Rami through the park; they used to play at. He wanted to buy her stuff and see her smile with she received it. But it **wasn't** a date.

He glances at his watch. He was late by a few minutes. He sighed and looked up at the stars. They lite up his face as he smiled and relaxed. He prayed for a shooting star, so he could make his wish. But as time ticked by he realized it wasn't going to happen.

By this time Rami was ready. Her hair was washed and braided into low pig tails. She wore her lime green shirt with black jeans. She opened the door to her living room. Where her mom sat ready with the camera.

"Mom, this isn't a date." She said fixing her shirt.

"Oh, but I want a picture of you and Eiji together." She smiled innocently.

"Hm, well do the picture in your mind then."

"Honey, you guys have gotten older and I need a new picture anyway," Her mom urged.

"Fine one picture, that's it."

Rami looked at her clock. He's late. The clock read 7:20pm and he was supposed to be here at least by 7:10pm. She wheeled herself to the window. There she saw him sitting and leaning against her fence. What was he doing? Does he not know that he needs to come all the way to the door and get her not half way.

She stared at him for it bit longer. She notices he was wearing a light green long sleeved shirt. A jacket that had its long sleeves cut off was over the green shirt. He wore blue jeans and black converse. Rami smiled, he looked cute.

She wheeled herself to the door; turning it so she could be release from her house. She wheeled herself out and over to him.

"Eiji, what are you doing?" she asked smiling.

Eiji looked at her in a daze. He slowly started realizing she was there. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up. He pointed to the grass.

" Well . . . um.. I was checking your grass. Geez! ," He stuttered, he folded his arms and looked away.

"But why would _**you**_ be checking the grass?" she asked.

" Well . . . because.. You know . . . your grass is dry!" he stupidly pointed out.

" What is it supposed to be Eiji? Purple?"

"N-no, it should be wet! I mean your going to have some pretty damaged grass if it's not wet!.. I love wet grass! You know why?" he asked.

Rami loved how Eiji would come up with the stupidest excuses to save himself.

"Why Eiji?"

" Because . . . Tiny and Giant.. Um..Like being in wet grass! Yea!" he shot his arms up in victory. That is fool victory.

Rami shook her head. "Eiji, lets just go."

Eiji nodded. He walked and opened the gate for her. But Rami's mom yelled out to her.

"RAMI! COME HERE!.. PICTURE TIME!," she shouted.

"Eiji, wheel me to our designated place please and fast," she mumbled.

Eiji leaned closer as he didn't catch what she said.

"What?" he asked.

"RUN!" Rami shouted.

Eiji immediately perked up and wheeled Rami as fast as he could. After a while he slowed down.

He wheeled her down the sidewalk, breathing heavily after the long run. Rami looked up at him and smiled. She never knew Eiji could run that fast. This could be her way to school.

"Thanks Eiji,"

"Huh? Oh your welcome." he grinned.

Eiji couldn't stop breathing heavily. His chest began to work ten times harder than before. His heart increased its pounding. Eiji's lungs huffed air in and out. They were having trouble passing air through.

"Eiji, we can stop if you want, you seem exhausted," She said worried about how heavily he was breathing._ Could he not breathe? _She wondered.

"No, no, its okay" he said waving it off.

Rami's eyes widened as Eiji face began to look pale. She was really scared he might faint.

" lets stop, please." she demanded.

Eiji looked at her worried face. He looked down and up at her again. He felt like he was spinning. His heart pounded against his chest, like a hammer pounded against wood. He felt sweat run down his face. Eiji arms and legs now began to feel weak. His eyes wouldn't focus, they were all cloudy. He still walked though. He didn't want to stop and ruin the night for Rami.

Rami turned herself so that she could face him a bit more. She was surprise that he was still wheeling her when he looked so sick. Rami grabbed Eiji's hand. A couple tears ran down her face. Her face was filled with worry. Rami gripped Eiji's hand harder.

"Eiji, please stop!" she yelled at him.

Eiji ears now started to go deaf. He could hardly hear her. He looked down at her worried, slightly crying face. It hit him like a nail. He stopped and immediately sat down. His head went down as he sat on the curb. He was ruining her night already.

Rami wheeled herself around. "Eiji. are you okay?"

"Sorry," he breathed.

Silence flew over, neither knew what to say. Eiji body started to relax. His breathing had slowed. He was relaxed. But he still felt weak and a bit dizzy.

Rami wanted to hug him but she would fall of her chair if she did. She replaced a hug with messing his hair up.

"Why are you sorry? You had me worried!" she smiled at him.

Eiji moved his head way so she would stop messing with his hair.

"I ruined your night... I just.. My stamina.. Nothing." he said lifting his head up and resting it on his knee.

Rami noticed he was pouting. She began to giggle. Every time he pouted he turned into a duck. She kept imaging a yellow duck with crazy hair.

" you didn't ruin my night.. In fact right now your beginning to make it the best night I've ever had!" she laughed.

Eiji looked up, with a small smile. He heard her laughing and saw her smiling. It made him flow with joy. Eiji began to laugh to, though he had no clue to what he was laughing about.

"Eiji, do you just want to go back to your place?" Rami asked.

"Well... that depends on what you want to do," he replied.

Rami wanted to go to his house and let him rest. He still looked a bit pale. Also Rami did want to see his house.

"Lets go to your house... so that you can rest," she said placing her hand on his forehead.

Eiji eyes looked up at her hand.

"What you doing? I don't have the flu" he chuckled

" you just scared me that's all.. And I just wanted to make sure," she said removing her hand.

Eiji smiled at her and stood up. "Well... Thanks for checking,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji wheeled Rami to his house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There also wasn't special color to it, just white and brown.

They were at the door now. He opened it and wheeled Rami in. Soon after they were in they were crowed around his parents and siblings.

"Eiji, Who's this?" His older brother nudged him playfully.

"None of your business," Eiji replied clearly irritate.

"Now that's rude Eiji," His mom said.

Eiji sighed. "Mom, dad, you already know who this is...its Rami,"

Rami notice how many brothers and sisters Eiji had... it was amazing. Eiji mom wrapped her arms around Rami as soon as Eiji said her name.

"Rami, darling its been so long.. You've grown!" Eiji mom said getting a look at her.

"Well time does that to you," she smiled.

Rami liked meeting his brothers, sisters, and his parents again. She felt so welcome by them and not well... stared at because of her disability I guess you could say.

"Rami lets go up..stairs..oops," Eiji covered his mouth at his comment.

Rami giggled "Its okay, maybe downstairs?"

"No, too noisy... hm we have a guest/game room on this floor." he suggested.

Rami nodded and he led her to their guest room. Once they were there, they played halo; that was boring for Rami. Eiji noticed that so he changed the game to car racing; Rami beat him every time. His younger sister came it and asked if she could play DDR. Eiji sighed , but agreed.

Rami watched his sister beat Eiji thousands of times, it seemed like Eiji was only good at halo. Rami grew tired. She would yawn often and fall in and out of sleep. But she had to get home.

Eiji stopped playing and came up to Rami. "Rami its late.. Um.. How bout you stay here tonight?" he suggested.

"That would be great," she smiled, stretching her arms.

Eiji ran to the door and opened it." MOM, ITS IT OKAY FOR RAMI TO SLEEP OVER!?" he shouted.

Rami laughed. Why couldn't Eiji just go ask instead of yelling to the other part of the house. There was no answer from his mom so Eiji went to go find her.

She turned her attention to the game. She would play with her younger sister if she wasn't stuck to a moving chair. She loved DDR, it was a fun way to dance.

"So do you like my brother?" Yuri asked leaning in.

Rami was surprised at first, for she didn't notice Yuri was in front of her.

" Yea I do,"

Before you know it, Yuri had made her away onto Rami's lap.

"Do you like like him?" she asked again playing with Rami's hands.

Rami had to admit Yuri was cute and getting the best of her.

"Yes, I like like him," she replied smiling at her.

Yuri thought a bit about what she asked next, it didn't take long though.

"Would you marry him?"

"Um, I don't know about that," Rami answered, besides the fact she didn't know how to answer that.

"She said you cou–"

"Oh big brrouther is Back!" Yuri cheered. Her little feet thumped as he ran to give Eiji a hug.

Rami smiled. It warmed her heart to see how close he was with his family.

He grabbed Yuri and pulled her up and hugged her tightly. Eiji looked at Rami and smiled.

"She said you could and that she'd call your mother," he informed her.

**Dream time**- Rami's dream

_I walked through school, seeing many people I know. But I can't see their faces it was all dark around them, yet someone I knew them? Well I felt like I did. I make my way towards the gym and see Eiji and his team playing basketball. I smile because I could see their faces, more importantly Eiji's face. _

_Eiji walked up to me, smiling like he just won something important. _

_He touched my face. Does he care the same way I do? I wondered._

"_Hey come play with us," he invited._

_I nodded and try to get up from where I was sitting, but I was stuck. I look down and see a wheelchair. I was still in it. I couldn't play like this. I would be able to keep up. I felt so weak and useless. _

_Eiji waited though. He kept waiting for me to come and play. He stood they're smiling at me, waving at me to come over. But others left, for they grew bored of waiting. They faded into the darkness. _

_Suddenly as I looked down for a moment and glanced back up, Eiji was running away from me. I wheeled myself to catch up to him but he too had faded into the darkness. If I wasn't stuck in this chair, I would be able to stay by his side. _

_I move my way to other room, everyone had disappeared._ _Had everyone left? Was school over? I slide the door open to see hundreds of students in one room. My eyes widened, they're were so many of them. _

"_Your not good for me," a voice said._

_I tunred my head to see Fuji. _

" _Did you hear me? Your not good __**enough **__for me_," _he said again._

_I looked down. It was the only thing I could do. _

_Then Eiji stepped in front of me._

" _can you catch me? On your wheelchair? I don't want us growing apart.. But," he looked down. His hair covered his eyes, yet I could clearly see tears running down his face._

_Was this wheelchair keeping me from getting closer to the ones I love? I hate be stuck in ths wheelchair I told myself. I hate feeling useless and weak!. I want to walk_, _I can't. I don't believe I can._

_Then all the students came and looked closely at me. One smirked and started to push me back._

_He screamed," Your useless, go away!'_

_And I flew out of the building._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rami eyes shot open. Her breathing had quickened, her heart was pounding faster, and she woke up crying. She thought about her dream. Was she losing Eiji because of her disability? Did he just see a girl in a wheelchair?

She started to sob. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak anymore. She sat up. Her hands picked up her legs and she moved them off the beds. She was going to walk.

She let her feet touch the floor. She didn't feel coldness, or the smoothness of the floor; she felt nothing. But Rami was determined to walk. Her body moved forward and...

"THUMP!" she fell to the floor.

Rami sat up sobbing more now. She looked around to see she had landed on the ground. Her eyes wouldn't lie to her just this once. She really had failed. Rami now really believed she couldn't walk. That she would be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Eiji arose when he heard this big thump. He laid there for a moment trying to figure out if it was just his little siblings playing or someone dropped something. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness. Then he heard sobbing. It had struck him. Rami had fell off her bed.

"Rami.. You okay?" he whispered.

Rami looked for Eiji as soon as she heard his voice

"Eiji..." she sobbed.

She raised a hand to see if he was near.

Eiji moved forward to the guest room's window and opened it. As soon as the shades had opened. The Moon shone its light in and gave them some light.

Eiji looked around and quickly saw Rami laying on the floor. He rushed over to her and sat on his knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Rami quickly reached for Eiji and Grabbed his blue silk pj's. She pulled herself close to him. She layed her head on his chest.

"Eiji..." she sobbed again.

Eiji was shocked by her touch. He wanted to hug her but he was also scared to touch her. What if she was hurt? He could hurt her more. His mind raced with ideas on wether to hold her or not.

"I... can't walk," Rami sobbed.

Eiji looked at his sobbing friend. He hugged her with hope it would comfort her. She cried on his chest. He didn't mind though all he wanted was her to feel his warm and know that he was there. He petted her hair and hugged her bit tighter.

"Sure you can," he whispered to her.

She shook her head and hugged him. How could he say that when she just fell? She proved to him and herself that she couldn't.

" No, I can't... I proved to myself...I can't...Eiji please... don't say I can.... when I... myself don't... believe I can," she said in between sobs.

He rubbed her back once more; before pulling looked at her and gave a small smile. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and hugged her again.

He whispered in her ear. "I believe you can,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: awwww! Cute huh? **

**Well I really worked hard on this chapter. **

**So please review! It would make me so happy :3**

**thank you for all your support and reviews also =]**

**Yes I am still alive! Haha**


	7. New school

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry! I know I said it I have it Saturday some long time ago. But my life has been hell, so forgive me. But I promise to work harder on making time for Eiji and Rami =] I will have my due dates. Don't be afraid to get on my ass and say " hey! make sure you get the chapter done by so and so date! Or I'll kill you!" something like that. I also have another story that I'm doing. But its not as good as this one. ( I think) But please check it out. Its called "Stuck like Glue." So here the chapter!

New School

Rami looked up at Eiji. The moon's light shone on his face just right. She studied his face; His eyes looked so innocent yet filled with honesty. Her eyes wondered down towards his lips they looked so great right now. Rami wanted to pull her eyes away from his face but she wanted to show Eiji so badly how she truly felt. She reached up to touch his soft cheek.

But Eiji grabbed it with his own.

" What are you doing Rami?" He asked nervously.

Rami looked down and away before smiling. _" of course, it would be this way." _she look back up at him. " Nothing, can you help me back up? We should really get back to bed."

Eiji nodded. He picked her up bride style, though he was still quite uncomfortable about holding her that way. But he decided that he should get used to it, Because Rami's gunna need help every now and then. He walked over to her bed and set her down gently. Rami laid herself down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to say anything to Eiji at the moment she was too embrassed about the whole situation. Eiji smiled at his friend and pull the blanket over her.

"Goodnight Rami," He yawned walking over to his bed.

That Morning ( Rami POV)

I was awoke by someone shaking me viciously. My body was unwilling to get up, so I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Rami! Come on!" Eiji's voice rang. Then I was suddenly hit by a pillow. I quickly sat up and hit Eiji back twice as hard. I laughed watching him fall on his ass. Idiot should know not to wake a girl this way. Irritated I still picked myself up and got ready for my first day. I borrowed some clothes from one of Eiji's sisters.

" Thanks," I smiled at her.

She nodded and was on her way down the stairs. I wheeled towards the bathroom only to see Eiji brushing his teeth and attempting to sing at the same time. I yanked the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Rami!" he screamed, rubbing his cheeks and pouting,

"What?" I smirked at him. " I was only trying to improve your singing Eiji"

He still pouted as he took back his toothbrush. " I forgot you were mean sometimes Rami"

I grinned at him. " You know I'm just playing with you,"

He crossed his arms and glared down at me. This was another one of Eiji's qualities that she liked. It was fun to always tease her friend about his silly ways. To get back at her though he would 'act' mad. She knew Eiji could never truly stay mad at her. But she counteract it with just ignoring him.

"_3.…2...1" _she counted to herself.

Eiji bursts " Rami! Don't ignore me! You know how I hate that!" he frowns.

She sighs at her sad friend. " Come on Eiji, Lets go to school. Don't forget to help me around okay?" she reminded him.

"Okay,"

They both came down the stairs. Eiji carefully wheeling her down the stairs. Though you couldn't stop it from being a bumpy ride. Eiji was in relief that Rami laughed at the ride down stairs. They waved good bye to Eiji's mother and hurried out the door.

Eiji walked beside his friend. She has pulled out her schedule.

"What you doing?"

"Memorizing my schedule." she smiled.

He nodded in response. " Who's your peer buddy?"

Rami stopped in her tracks. " I won't know that till I at the front office silly,"

"oh," he said dumbfound.

Eiji walked with her up till they reached the front office. He had to leave her, because he had to come in to take a test. He waved his good byes and head off to take his horrible English test. He groaned at the thought of it. On the way though he was stopped by Yuka.

"Eiji-Kun! I made you some cookies!" she said shoving them into his hands.

Eiji raised an eyebrow. " Um, Thanks Yuka," thanking her with a half smile. She blushed and ran away.

He scratched his head. _" what a weird girl,"_

But he shrugged it off and munched on his cookies while taking the test.

Rami on the other hand was finding out who her peer buddy was. The office assisant searched through the files, until she found Rami Satou's folder.

"Ah, here it is," she grinned at the student. "Looks like you have Fuji Syusuke… I'll call him up for you,"

"Thanks," Rami nodded. _" they've gotta stop meeting like this,"_ she laughed to herself.

She waited for Fuji to arrive by the stairs. Which didn't take long because he was near by. He smiled when he saw Rami. "_She looks cute today," _he smiled to himself. But as he neared closer to her his heart started to beat faster again. He was nervous but he pushed it off. " Hello, My fair lady … do you need chaperone?" he said bowing.

Rami giggled at this " Well yes I do my fair man,"

They both looked at each other and laughed. It was weird to Fuji though. He's never been so silly or purposely doing thing to make a girl laugh. But every time he made Rami laugh it filled his heart up with butterflies and joy.

"It's you lucky day, I'm doing this for free," he smiled, grabbing her wheelchair handlebars. He pushed her up to her first class, which was math. It was easy to find because it was the same class he had. " Here we are,"

Rami grabbed the door handle and opened it to a room filled with kids. It was loud and noisy as the kids talked about their weekends. Some were sleeping and wishing they didn't have to be here on this bright warm Monday. Fuji wheeled her to the seat next to his. He wanted to make sure her first day was comfortable and enjoyable for her as possible.

The teacher looked around and saw a new student. He makes his way over to introduce himself. " hello, I'm your math teacher, Mr. Sato, a joy to have you in my class." he smiled. He turned to the class who was now silence wondering who Rami was. This made her feel very self conscious. But Fuji was there to lay a hand of comfort for her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." instructed her.

She looks down unsure of herself. She blushes " I'm Rami Satou, I like tennis and enjoy gazing at the sky. Yes I am handicapped but please don't treat me no different. I won't accept your pity. I'm looking for to the rest of the year with you." she introduced.

Mr. Sato grinned in approval. He walked into the front of the class to begin the lesson. Some of the student still lingered as Rami turned to learn. Though her worst subject was math. No matter how hard she tried to understand Mr. Sato's lesson she just couldn't get it.

Fuji glances at her. " You okay?"

She laughs and rubs her hand on her neck. " Uh, yea.. Math has never been my best subject."

Mr. Sato coughs. " Ms. Rami I know your new here but please try to pay attention. She nods.

Fuji waits till the teacher turns his back. He leans over and whispers. " You know, If you need a tutor… Just ask me." he grinned kindly at her.

" Thanks but I can manage." She kindly refused.

Lunchtime

Fuji and Rami headed towards the crowded lunchroom. Her nose filled here with the smells of food. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered.

"Geez, Rami hungry much?" Eiji voice came up beside her.

" Very hungry" she smiles at him

Eiji grabs her handlebars. She looks up at him and he has this fire in his eyes. _"What is he doing?" _she laughed at her goofy friend. Fuji looked at the two and couldn't help feel a pinch of jealousy. Eiji seemed to know everything about her and knew how to make her laugh naturally, while he had to think of stuff to make her laugh. That's when Fuji made his decision.

Now in the lunch line. Rami's food sense became more intense. She wasn't a pig, but she just loved food. She picked a yogurt, Turkey sandwich, and her favorite chocolate chip cookie.

Eiji waved her over

" RAMI! OVER HERE!" her friend screamed across the room causing attention to her.

She blushed and wheeled herself quickly to the table. " oh Eiji what would I do without you?" she sighed. She unwrapped her turkey sandwich and took a bite. Eiji on the other hand turned his chin up to the air in full glory. " You would be lost without me Rami,"

"Oh yeah, considering I have Fuji showing me around," she rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

He quick glances at Fuji then back at Rami. " Fujiiiii, you never told me!" he whined.

Fuji looked up from his plate and laughed. " You never asked." he turned to Rami. " So do you know how the team members names?"

She nodds in confidents. She starts from the left.

She pointed " First is Ryoma, Then Momoshiro, You, Fuji, Oishi, My long time friend Eiji, Kawamura, Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh," she smirked. Fuji nodded and bit down on his sandwich.

"Eiji-kun!"

Everyone from the table looked up to see Fuji's cousin heading towards the table. Most of the team members rushed up from there seats not wanting to hear Yuka's lovey dovey words.

Eiji was about to bang his head on the table. He never thought entering high school up to junior year that he'd have a stalker the whole way through. He thought atleast all the girls would lean towards Fuji or Momoshiro. But of course there had to be that one annoying girl that picks him.

She sits down. " Did you enjoy my cookies, I made them from the bottom of my heart."

"Uh.. Yea" he felt alittle creeped out. _" Maybe I shouldn't of ate them." _

Yuka grabbed his hand and smirked at Rami " I'm glad you enjoyed them. If you want I could make you some _every_day." she smiled with dreamy eyes.

While Eiji and Yuka were having a conversation about what he'd want for breakfast. Fuji moved towards Rami.

" You're gunna have a hard time in math If you're not up to date with the class. So do you want to meet after school for a milkshake? He asked her. " I could help you with your math homework," he added.

Rami took his offer into consideration. _" well he's right I'm pretty much hopeless if I can't catch up. I guess I should take him up on his offer. But is there something else behind his offer?" _she wondered.

He leaned in and looked at her. " So how about it?"

She nodded. "Thanks that would be great."

After school

Rami thought about her classes. She liked most of them but she had a hard time with biology and math. Thought she liked that she had atleast one of the members of the tennis team in her classes. Eiji was with her in Biology maybe her could help her. She shook her head. _"probably not" _she took it back.

A poke came upon her shoulder. " You ready?"

She turned to Fuji and smiled weakly " More than I'll ever be ready for math,"

He chuckled and walked towards the local burger resturant. It was also famous for its milkshakes though. Rami followed close behind. A few words were exchanged. It was a pretty light conversation since both had a lot on there minds.

When they reached the resturant they both ordered a chocolate milkshake and got to work. First Fuji would explain the problem by doing an example just like that one then let her do the original problem on her own. But he did have to step in and correct every now and then.

"Wow, Fuji the way you explain it makes it so easy!" she exclaimed.

He rubbed his neck in embrassment " no problem,"

Rami took a sip of her milkshake. She smiled as the milkshake pleasured her taste buds. Her hands let go of the pencil that was clearly wore out from writing so much down. Fuji took this time to make his move.

He grabbed her hands in his and looked in her eyes with a sincere look. " Rami, I know we haven't know each other for long, but I want to take you on a date. I want to get to know you better. So will you go on a date with me?" He asked not taking his eyes off hers.

Rami was in shock. This was totally unexpected. But at the same time her heart was jumping for joy. She looked down confused. _" What should I say?" _


	8. Don't worry

The Offer

A/N: Thanks you guys for enjoying my story! I saw that some of you read my other one Stuck Like Glue. That made me really happy also! I thinking the way I'm gunna update these are One week I'll work on Is it Pity Or love? Then it be due on Sunday. Then the next week Stuck on glue then it be due that Sunday. It go on like that. But please understand that I have things to do and I do get busy. So be patient. Thanks guys!

So let's get on with it right?

Rami's POV

"_Did he really just ask that?" _I thought, Still shocked. Half of me wanted to go a lot but there was that lingering half that reminded me of Eiji. I played with my fingers while thinking of what I should say. Fuji was kind, handsome, playful, yet could be serious when I need him to be.

But on the other hand Eiji was fun, hilarious, cute, and could make me laugh at anything. I placed my hand on my heart. _"Why is my heart saying go for it?… What about Eiji?" _I thought for a moment longer and realized that maybe it was time for me to give up on my little crush and take a chance. I need someone to talk about certain things with and I could do that with Fuji, not Eiji. Eiji was just all play and jokes. I couldn't remember the last time he's taken me seriously.

I looked up at him and smiled. " That'd be great Fuji,"

" Thank you for accepting, How about Friday night?"

I nod. My heart was now racing. I had a date with Fuji. He looked happy too. In the back of my mind though I hoped Eiji wouldn't find out. Though I had no clue if Eiji felt the same way. I still thought it could possibly hurt him.

Fuji was overjoyed. He knew exactly what he would do for her. He would take her on a memorable date. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back and got up. He reached out his hand out for Rami's. She stared at his hand for a second then took it. Fuji helped her back into her wheel chair. They're hands were still together.

Fuji cocked his head to the side. " Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, It's just different."

Fuji decides to let go of her delicate soft hands. He wanted to hold hers of course. But he didn't want to rush it, nor make her feel uncomfortable.

They walked out and he walked her home. Both found it funny that it wasn't awkward on the way home. They held a conversation the hold way. When they reached the doorstep Fuji stops her from going in.

" Don't ask what our date is. It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 7 okay?"

"Okay," She smiled.

"See ya tomorrow," He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then waved and head back home.

She watched him leave and raised her hand to her cheek. It was warm. She was blushing. Of course that action had left her in shock, but still her heart jumped for joy. She smiled and turned and headed in her house. That night she slept well and didn't have a single nightmare. She looked forward to the morning.

The next day

(Fuji's POV)

I awoke early as usual and got ready. When walking to school I saw Eiji and Rami heading to the school together. I grabbed my stomach at the jealousy that it held. Part of this made me feel nervous because I've never taken a girl on a date before, not that I haven't been asked out. There were plenty of girls drooling over me. But something about Rami just caught my heart. It frustrated me that I couldn't put a finger on it. Was it because she's handicapped? That not possible I'm not a person to pity someone because of their disabilities. Maybe is that glow in her eyes that I like so much.

I greet my teammates and got ready for morning practice. It wasn't long before Momoshiro felt that something was up.

"You okay?" He asked, warming up along with me.

"Mhm,"

" huh?" He stopped and looked at me.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. " I'm fine.. Play a quick game with me?" I asked avoiding anymore curiosity he had.

He agreed and we began to play. Today Momoshiro was on top of it. He was full of energy and was putting his whole strength into each hit. I myself did pretty well but I was a little off. As the ball passed me that's when I hit me. I didn't want Rami to be with Eiji. Of course that was selfish but it the truth hit me. I wasn't just a tiny bit jealous. I was completely jealous of the relationship they shared.

Practice ended and I got ready for my first class. I walked through the halls and saw Eiji walking Rami to her class. I reached them and smiled. We stood in the hallway and had a quick chat.

" Fujjjji" Eiji whined again.

"Hm?"

"You never offered to help me with math," he complained.

I laugh slightly. "Again, you never asked,"

Emi joined in after she had awoken from the daze she was having.

"Eiji, It's no big deal. Though I feel more confident going in today then yesterday."

"That's good," I said.

But Eiji still stood there with a major frown. Sooner or later I might be bragged into helping him with his homework.

Later In the week (Thursday and Rami's POV)

The Morning started as usual. But it felt more exciting then the past days. It was defiantly because of my date tomorrow. Fuji would talk to me every chance he got. It seem like he was real interested in me. I feel for the first time in a long while that I was accepted as a person not as some who was disabled. This feeling was also topped with the case of butterfly in the stomach syndrome.

But my heart would also hit me to remind me of Eiji. I did feel bad that I was going on a date with Fuji without telling Eiji about it. My heart told me to tell him, but my head said hide it. I just don't know which one to follow. I took a deep sigh and decided to force myself not to think about it.

I greeted my mom by giving her a morning kiss on the cheek. She was already cooking me breakfast. I loved my mom a lot. If it wasn't for her loving personality I think I still be laying in bed rotting away. I rolled myself to the table and prepared myself to eat.

"Its delicious mom," I smiled at her.

"Thanks hunny,"

I nodded and proceeded to get ready for school. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. My wheelchair stopped by the hallway mirror. My mind said something's not right, so I decided to put a bow in my hair. The blue bow really brought out my eye color. I laughed as my chocolate brown eyes shone.

A knock came upon the door. I wheeled myself towards the door expecting it to Eiji. But I opened there was a man dressed in his uniform and I looked up to see Fuji waving. I smiled weakly as I was still in surprised.

" uh, I thought it be nice to walk with someone today," He said shyly.

" Of course we can walk together, Don't be shy Fuji!" I grinned and grabbed his hand. Though my nerves shot through me when I did that. But I still felt the excitement that it gave me when I touched him.

(Fuji's POV)

She took my hand in hers. This wonderful feeling came whenever she touched me. I felt like everything was perfect when I was around her. My stress would completely vanish at her laughter. I liked this start of something new, yet mysterious on how it would turn out. I wonder if she pick me or Eiji.

" Shall we get going?" I said grabbing her hand a little tighter.

"We shall!"

We walked in laughter and joy. I knew that sounds a little cheesy but I can't help but laugh at her cuteness. We held hands up until we closed in to the school. She quick dropped my hand. I look down at her in question. She looked worried and scared. I figured it was because she was worried Eiji would find out.

As she continued to wheel herself to the school. I decided I would tell Eiji what I plan to do. If I knew him right he would play it off as he didn't mind. But my eyes are sharp and keen. My prediction would probably be right. Eiji would hid his jealousy and insecurity by teasing us. But I could handle that if it lightened Rami's stress.

I stopped along side my soon to be date. She had that worried gleam in her eyes. My hand found hers as I kneeled down to her level.

"Don't worry, Eiji will be fine." I looked away and saw in the distance my team heading towards the courts. " I'll tell him myself." I finished.

"But Fuji I-"

I cut her off. " Rami, I know your worried about him… and I know your wondering what he'd think if he found about our date. Because I'm a little worried about him finding out too. But you have to remember I'm friends with him to and I know him well." I smiled up at her.

She smiled, though I could tell their was a hint of uncertainty still within her. I got up and gave her hand once last squeeze in attempt to comfort her more. Then I said my goodbyes and rushed off as I was late for practice.

(Rami's POV)

When Fuji squeezed my hand I knew that it was going to be okay. I had to put my trust in him. My heart though beats a little faster because I didn't want Eiji to be hurt. But then again Eiji should be happy for me. This date was important because I really do like Fuji. If Eiji gets upset with me then…I would be upset. I shook my head. "No I can't let this crush on Eiji to effect my date with Fuji," I whispered to myself.

"What?" a familiar voice shouted next to me. I was now in the commons waiting to go to my first class.

I looked up to see non other than Yuka herself. I sighed and forced myself to be nice.

"Why hello Yuka. How are you?"

"Cut the bullshit nice stuff!" she snapped.

I smirked and crossed my arms. " Would Fuji let you be talking like that?"

She ignored my question. " You are not allowed to touch my cousin! You hear me?" she demands.

I just laughed.

She glares at my laughter. " What's so funny?"

"Fuji's the one that asked me out."

"What?" She gave me no time to answer, because she had already gone off to find him.

The bell had rang and I was off to math. _"Oh joy!"_

The day had gone by fast. Both of them were fill with nerves and joy. Fuji had many chances to pull Eiji aside but he wanted to wait till school was over, so there were no bells to interrupt them.

The members went to practice and Fuji had picked Eiji to be his practice partner.

" After practice, I want to talk to you." he mention to the hyperactive boy.

Eiji had stopped after Fuji had finished his sentence. He's never heard such serious tone from Fuji like that. But he shook it off and was ready to play him in a game.

After practice (Eiji's POV)

I showered and got dress and waited outside for my friend.

I wasn't all that nervous because it was probably something little. But I was curious. But then I wondered if Rami made it home okay. I haven't spoken to her about that night. I was too worried that I hurt her more that I couldn't mumble a word to her.

"hey, you there?' Fuji said waving a hand in my face.

"WAH!" I jump back.

I glared at Fuji's laughter. "Not cool Fuji!" I scowled.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew Fuji very well and he was one to take a opportunities when they arose. But even during practice he seemed a little off. Trust me Fuji's always on top of practice and games. But today I knew something was bugging him.

" Eiji, I'm just come right out and say it." He sighed nervously. He looked out towards the horizon before sitting down on the bench next to me and running his hand through his hair. I gazed down at him in curiosity. _" What had him so upset?"_ I wondered.

He sighed once more before reaveling his troubles. " Eiji…I'm taking Rami out on a date tomorrow." His gaze stayed glued to the ground. Myself on the other hand took a step back in shock. _" What? How? How come she didn't tell me?" _I found myself asking over and over. When did this spark rise between them? Fuji continued to tell me this heartbreaking news that Rami wasn't going to be single anymore.

" I know you two have a special relationship. But I can't hold myself back from what I feel." He looks up at me and sees my shocked expression. _" I knew it" _Fuji said to himself. " Eiji, you have to understand that. Rami's a beautiful girl with a wonderful personality that I can't just sit back while others take her." He stands up and places his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head and placed my hands on his shoulders. " Go for it!" was all my lips could force out. Fuji didn't take that very lightly as he looked at me suspiciously. I forced myself to grin and reassure him it was okay, even though it wasn't.

He nodded that was all. I quickly said my goodbyes as my heart was on the brink of breaking. Somehow I knew if I wasn't quick enough Rami would probably have boy at her all the time. But I wanted to wait till the time was right.

But now my friend has taken her. I wanted to scream at him that she was mine! But I couldn't do that. Fuji was always there for me and all I could do was support him and Rami. I grabbed my broken heart when I reached my doorstep. I had to say goodbye to this crush _for now_…

(Fuji's Pov)

As I predicted Eiji was hiding his hurt. It didn't feel good to break the news to him but it had to be done if I wanted Rami. But at the same time I realized Eiji might get the courage to stand up to me and fight for her. If he does I'll be ready. I was suddenly brought out of my deep thought, when the door creaked open.

It was Oishi. I looked at the sunset that played in the horizon. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he had heard everything.

" I hope you know what your getting into" he said.

I Just chuckled alittle. "I do"


	9. the date

The date

A/N: I hope your enjoying the story. I know I'm slow in updating but I'm so busy and I'm just getting tired these days. But hopefully I can get energy and write. Please review and show me how you liked it.

Lets get on with the story! 

**(Eiji's Pov)**

I went straight to my room with out a word to my family, With the slamming of my door I let my emotions run straight out of me. My body sat down and my chest let out a sigh of misery. My hands found my face and rubbed my sad and tired face. I wondered so many things. This saddened news has made my body just want to lay in bed forever.

How could Fuji snatch her up like that? He hasn't even known her that long and yet he's taken her out of my grasp. My anger rushed to my hands I wanted so badly to punch anything. But my body wouldn't move. Tears wanted to fall from my face, but I couldn't let them. To keep telling myself to be happy for her was completely impossible. Not only did I have to act like its no big deal but now I have less time with her. I didn't hate Fuji but I was frustrated that he snatched her up so fast. What was I supposed to do now?

Laying down my hand found my heart, which ached so much. My gaze went from the door to the ceiling. I whispered " She's only been here for a week and my feeling for her still hold a strong grip on me." With that thought still clearly in my mind, my eyes forced myself to sleep my emotions off.

**(END OF Eiji's pov)**

**(Rami's POV)**

I tapped my pencil against my chin. My mind was focused on something else other than homework right now. The pink clock in my room seemed to beat to the feeling of my heart. I was nervous. I'm pretty sure that Fuji laid it down gently, but Eiji doesn't take things to well, at least that how I thought he was.

I remembered all to well the time where I told him I accidently ripped part of his teddy bears ear off and he totally freaked out. He didn't talk to me for a week.

My mouth slipped out a giggle at the laughable memory. But my smile didn't last long, it quickly turned into a frown. How can I be this sad when I'm dating Fuji. My wheelchair carried me to my bed where I laid down. I found myself wondering if I did the right thing. Would I end up regretting this?

My chocolate eyes stared at my desk, where I should be working on my homework. But my soul right now just couldn't find the motivation. I sighed and listened to the ticking of my clock. Soon my eyes grew weary and I drifted off to sleep wondering the those two things.

After a night's sleep I awoke with an ache and a mess. The way I looked in the mirror, it was like a storm blew in. Glancing at the clock and quickly realized that I was late! In the many years of my school life I was never late!

Once at the school Fuji and couple of the tennis team members where in the front waiting for school to start, though it would start less than 5 minutes. I waved to Fuji, he smiled and waved back. A thought came to mind was he nervous like me?

I was quickly drawn back to reality when someone's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

" Hey~! So you're the one Fuji brags about" he chuckled glancing at Fuji

Fuji waved it off " Sorry, you know Momoshiro right?"

I nodded cheerfully. " Inui introduced me to all of you!"

Fuji smiles at me. But this time it was different. It was a smile that brought butterflies to my stomach. His eyes changed too. It was like he was looking deep into my soul but had romantic gaze to it. Fuji definitely is charming.

The bell rang alerting us it was time for school. Fuji and I walked to math class together, Holding hands. We were about to enter when Eiji bashes into Fuji.

"Sorry, Fuji" he quickly apologizes, trying to catch his breath.

" Running late?…Again?" Fuji questions him.

Eiji nods and looks down to see Fuji holding my hand. His expression was saddening. But as quickly as a saw his sadden face he changed it into a fake cheerful one.

" Ah," he paused rubbing his neck. " looks like you two were just about to go in…don't want to make you late.. Umm see ya at practice" and he was off. We entered our math class

I looked out the window. My thoughts were quickly scrambled by the face I saw on Eiji. He was upset and I didn't understand why he was trying to hide it from me. But why would Eiji be upset with Fuji and I becoming a couple? The only reason I could think of is that he's super protective and doesn't want Fuji to hurt me. But at the same time my thoughts were excited and I found myself daydreaming about my date with Fuji

" Rami," Fuji had turned back and was waving his hand in front of my face.

I turned my attention towards him. " Huh?"

"Well, what's on your mind?"

I smirked. " Just about how good you'd look in a red sweater and jeans and scarf… I mean it is getting cold out"

He chuckled. " Your very good at being cute… But we still got classes… so you'll have to wait for that fantasy to come true"

Our morning classes came quickly to an end. Which, I thought was odd because usually when exciting events are about to happen, time goes slow. My stomach was now growling for lunch so I rushed over to the lunchroom. While I was there I spotted Eiji in the lunch line and head over to him.

" Hi, Eiji!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," he replies coldly. His didn't even glance down at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

I got no reply from him. He just continued through the lunch line like I wasn't even there. My hand reached out and grabbed his arm in once last try to get his attention. But he quickly glared at me and pull away. I looked down at my feet. The pounding of my heart slowed as it filled with my sad and confused emotions.

I was quickly brought out of my daze as someone bumped into me, yelling at me to get out of the way. My hands wheeled me quickly outside the doors of the lunch room. I suddenly had no appetite. My eyes fought the tears that were trying to leak out. But I was losing my tears ran down my cheeks.

But a pair of thumbs quickly wiped away my tears.

" why are you crying my dear?" a voice I recognized so well.

`I looked up to see my boyfriend smiling up at me, But still had a concern look. My eyes still held tears that were threatening to fall, but Fuji quickly fixed that by grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping them again.

" I-I d-don't know" I hiccupped out, trying to get over my tears. Somehow I just didn't want to tell Fuji the real reason as to why I was crying…not yet.

But Fuji didn't push the reason out of me. His sudden yet comforting hug was all I needed right now. It really struck my heart when Eiji acted cold to me. He's acted like that before. But for some reason Fuji made everything alright again, even without saying much of anything.

" Rami, my dear please don't cry" he pulled back and smiled at me. " but if there something bugging you, please tell me when your ready" he stated calmly as he stood up.

Fuji and me ate outside. But I didn't eat much all I had was a apple and pretzels. Fuji had a lunch from home that he ate. My curiosity rose up at the sudden wonder of what he had planned for our date tonight.

"Fuji-kun, What didn't you plan for our date?" I asked sweetly leaning my head on his shoulder gazing up at him.

He poked my nose as smirked " I told you it's a secret."

I pouted cutely " Awww, but I want to know now!" I whined

He just chuckled as the bells rang for class again.

After lunch I decided not to let the Eiji incident bug me. But my heart nervously fluttered as I entered my science class. I shook my head and went in with a brave face. Though it did suck that my seat was right next to him.

Half way through the class my chocolate brown eyes started to wander over to Eiji and down to his notebook. He was acting like he was taking notes. But in reality he was just doodling about tennis, His turtle and fish friends. Me being worried about him failing a test decided to call him out.

" Eiji, you really should pay attention." I leaned in and whispered.

" Since when do you care about whether I fail or not?" he snapped back.

I was taken back by his tone in his voice but I gathered myself up and snapped back " Fine. Fail then. But don't come to me whining about how your grounded for the next two weeks! Because I could care less!"

He glared at me as he stood up " I won't! and I'm glad that I don't have to put up with you and your disability any longer!" slamming his fist down his last words struck right at my heartstrings " I. Don't. Like. YOU!… I would never in a million years befriend a person who couldn't walk!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

Still in a daze I stared at the empty seat in front of me. My mind couldn't comprehend what just had happened. I looked around at everyone shocked faces. Suddenly I felt embarrassed for causing a blow out in the middle of class.

" Sorry" I appolized to my teacher as the dismissal bell rung. I rushed back home without saying goodbye to Fuji. But I bet he wouldn't take it to heart anyways as he had practice, plus he probably was thinking I was getting ready for our date. Which I was and I was going to look really good and show Eiji that I didn't give a rat ass about him either.

**(Fuji's Pov)**

I glanced down at my watch as I entered the locker room. Practice had just ended and I had to rush home to get a few things before I picked up My dear Rami. But I couldn't help but wonder what had made her cry today.

I placed my hand on the shower wall and let the hot water droplets run down my back. I stared at the ground as if it would spell out the answer. Couldn't have been that she was worried about Eiji? I shook my head, watered falling off my hair. Suddenly it came to me. Anger shot up into my fist as I hit the wall.

"Eiji" Was all my lips could mutter out.

My eyes opened, filled with rage. If he had hurt her and was the one to make her cry. He had something coming to him. I rubbed my face trying to gather myself up but that thought really set me off.

"Oi, Fuji! Your wasting all the hot water!" Momoshiro yelled.

I turned the water knob off and got dress as quickly as I could. I had a date to get to and I couldn't let my anger take over, otherwise the date would fail.

When I reached her door that's when the actual nerves set in. I kept thinking maybe I should change my idea as she might think its cheesy. My finger pressed the doorbell and soon as it had rang she was there.

"You look beautiful as always my princess" I complimented as she did look gorgeous in her white dress and braided hair. But it was like she was sparkling in the moonlight. It made her even more beautiful.

"Why thank you, my prince charming" she smiled sweetly.

I instantly reached for her and lead her to our destination. She figured that we were going on a pinic as I had a basket full of food.

" Fuji, did you go out and buy a red sweater just for me?" she asked looking at me as if she wanted to jump out of her wheelchair and take me right then and there.

I grabbed at the sweaters collar and chuckled " Oops forgot the scarf"

She pouted. " You didn't have to go out and buy a whole outfit for me" As she grabbed my hand tighter.

I laughed. " I didn't I found it in my closet. Next time I'll promise to get the scarf" I winked at her.

She giggled and continued to figure out where we were going to eat. My heart was literally leaping out of my chest. I couldn't be more happier than I was right now. To be with a girl that I really like was like a dream come true.

I finally stopped at a tree on a hilltop that I used to play at. She looked around in awe. The leaves from the tree had turned into fall colors and the fireflies came out to play, making it light up the whole area.

" This is beautiful Fuji" She said still in awe.

I let go of the handle and set down a red plaid blanket and began setting things out. As I got that done I found my darling looking up at the stars.

I grab her shoulders gently and leaned down close to her ear.

"Are you ready to eat?"

She looked back smiling at me. She started heading towards the blanket but I stopped her and picked her up and set her down.

" well aren't we the charmer" She giggled.

" Anything I can do to lift you off your feet" I smiled and began eating.

The food was great. Of course I'm a natural cooker but I was glad to hear her compliment my food. She liked it so much she started to feed me saying I should eat more.

I leaned against the tree and let out a sigh. Rami was still sitting on the blanket messing with her braid. But I sensed an aura around her and she seemed to be drifting off somewhere.

"Fuji?" she said quietly.

A breeze blew through us before I answered " Yes?"

" umm.. Well.. " she hesitated looking back at me with sadness in her eyes.

I quickly pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. My head rested next to hers

" What is it my dear?" I asked calmly.

" Eiji… is acting cold to me all the sudden.. But he told me that he's was glad he didn't have to deal with a handicapped girl like me" She silently explained to me.

She must of felt my fist tighten because she pulled away from me alittle. Her bangs had fallen covering her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

" That bastard!" I thought gritting my teeth. My anger was rising once more and Rami could feel it. I looked at her in the state she was in I couldn't be mad now. My body was raging with anger, yet I wanted to comfort her. So I did the only think I could think of.

My hands caressed her cheek as she looked me in the eyes. Her sadness was still visible as tears were threatening to fall again. But I simply smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

" F-Fuji.. I-I'm sor-"

My lips touched hers cutting her off. Her lips tasted like cherries and they were a soft as silk. At first she was shocked but after a few seconds I found her kissing me back. My hands grabbed her face. I retreated from the kiss and looked at her gorgeous brown eyes that were now sparkling.

"Rami, My darling… Don't worry about Eiji as long as I'm here I won't let him hurt you no more." I promised her.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. My arms still around her to keep her warm as the breeze picked up. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her once more.

**A/n: Please review! I know its been so long since I have updated but I gave you guys a real long chapter! Please forgive me! Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
